


一个关于抑制剂的故事。

by Limtongshng



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limtongshng/pseuds/Limtongshng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B给的抑制剂很好用，但Barry还是更倾向于Hal。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个关于抑制剂的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无意义，罗里吧嗦又不好吃的肉。
> 
> 我是同裳。  
> 微博@LimTongshang

在所有层面上，闪电侠都觉得这个世界糟糕透了。  
一，他曾经的好队友，曾经的绿灯侠Hal最后还是投靠了黄灯。  
二，他的发情期要到了。  
三，蝙蝠侠给他的抑制剂用完了。  
真是好极了，他心想，用一副嘲讽又绝望的表情。在他看到坐在自己床上的，穿着黄灯制服的Hal以后给自己添上了第四条。

此前Barry好像从来没有企图隐藏过自己的第二性别，不过倒是在“知道一切的蝙蝠侠”的帮助之下一直被人当成个平淡无奇的Beta. 倒不是说什么为此而自卑或是什么别的，他相信蝙蝠侠这一举动更多的是出于对联盟效率的保证，大概吧。  
但是Hal—— 对方正在用看猎物一样的表情看着他，仿佛在思考着什么一样，灯戒幻化出的手掌在Barry来得及反应过来要跑以前就紧紧的把他攥住——“你发情了。”他语气中悠然自得的笃定让Barry一阵不寒而栗，加上Hal的信息素在无形之中见效奇快的让他的大脑变得更加迟钝，就像把其他所有事物都蒙上了一层黑纱，唯独留下的只有Hal和他对性的渴求。  
他依旧不排斥Hal的信息素，一如往常。在此之前但凡有什么并肩作战之类的任务结束后，Hal总会不由自主的释放出信息素，带着点草香的又混合着汗味，倒并不难闻。准确来说，他很喜欢，就像他很喜欢Hal一样。

但是Hal，Barry艰难的思考着，不由自主的垂着眼睫，他们大概还是已经走到了一切的尽头。他离开联盟的时候绝决且冷漠，扔掉戒指的动作生涩又一气呵成，没有给他们留下任何挽回的余地。甚至他竭尽全力的挽留也不过如同一句无关痛痒的流言一样，轻飘飘的就消失在Hal·Jordan的世界里了。  
他不知道自己对于Hal而言意味着什么，朋友？过客？亦或是敌人？Barry从未坦白过自己的感情等等，甚至没有对Iris提起过这些。——当然啦，你要怎么和青梅竹马兼前女友说起“嘿亲爱的我觉得我好像喜欢上了我的队友，你知道的，就是那个绿灯侠。”这可不是什么“哦我亲爱的你知道大胃王又出了新套餐吗？”这类不痛不痒的事情。  
倒不是说他有多觉得这是见不得光的感情，只是更多的因为他们的职责带来的不确定性。Barry抗拒死亡——甚至称得上是畏惧。他曾经无数次的死里逃生，但依然总是在试图变得更强来避免再度面临死神的黑羽。这是一条没有退路的胡同，Hal曾经这样和他说过，用一副义无反顾的表情抚摸着绿灯戒指——那次他们被困在鬼知道的什么世界边缘一类的地方，饥肠辘辘的两个人在黑暗中依偎着，靠讲述过去的故事提神直到被蝙蝠侠他们找到。

Barry此前并没有面对过这种“发情期遇到反目的alpha前队友该怎么办”的情况，加之他的回忆使得他变得更加的浑浑噩噩，直到Hal用黄色的剪刀顺着他胸口往下把他的制服剪开，像剥水果一样把他剥得一丝不挂。  
要不是Hal还在攥着他，Barry觉得大概自己可能已经是瘫坐在地上了。  
再说细一点，就是两腿之间湿漉漉的那样。  
他不敢否认自己现在毫无羞耻心的服从了自己的本能，摆脱了理智的束缚，发出了很小声的像是呜咽一样呻吟。他觉得自己应该感谢Hal还在戒备十足的拘束着他，好让他没有臣服在这位前任绿灯侠的腿间去求他干自己。  
“哦，Barry。他们知道你现在的样子吗？就像个又骚又欠干的小婊子一样？”Hal闻嗅着空气中越来越浓的信息素，用有些愉快的音调这么说着，把他拉的离自己更近了一些，近到他能看清Barry被性欲和眼泪搞得发红的眼眶。  
Hal能感觉到空气变得愈发的燥热，大概是因为过剩的荷尔蒙之类的，但这还不足以影响他的“意志力”，甚至，他清清楚楚的觉得在他的老二变得更硬的时候，禁锢着闪电侠的枷锁也变得更坚硬了——是的，他在用一些非常手段把Barry从那身红彤彤的制服里捉出来的时候就用黄灯搞出了一副手铐，在背后反铐着急速者的手腕。他当然知道对方可以轻而易举逃脱，但是他太了解Barry了。或者说，他太了解发情期会怎样的改变一个人了（尤其是他看到蓝大个能无数次在哥谭过夜还全身而退了，更别提他身上那一股浓郁的大写的韦恩庄园的味道。）  
言而总之，当他轻而易举的把几乎是安安静静连挣扎的力气都没有了的Barry捉过来居高临下的看着他的时候，他就知道自己已经赢了。  
赢了这种基于生物本能而毫无悬念的竞争，也赢了他先前跟自己立下的赌。

Hal做了之前就一直想做的事情。  
他近乎粗暴的抓着Barry的柔软的金发把他按在自己胯间，解开制服拉链让已经半勃的阴茎弹出来，拍打着对方的脸颊诱引他含住自己。闪电侠这时候简直就像只乖巧的小猫， 舔弄他的动作甚至带着点讨好。  
天哪，看看这表情。衣冠楚楚的Alpha这么想着，假如不是这种情况，自己又怎么可能狠得下心欺负他呢。  
然而一切并没有太多的假如。Hal带着些许的恶意用脚尖不轻不重的碾压着Barry的老二，心满意足的听着他声音闷闷的发出一点呻吟并且有些不安分的扭了扭腰，徒劳的试图逃离对方的蹂躏。  
“我怎么舍得拒绝你呢？”他说着，把硬的不行的老二从Barry嘴里抽出来，带着他的唾液拉出一条亮晶晶的细长的银丝。

灯侠戴着手套的手指就着他的体液顶进去，在信息素影响下分泌出了太多Omega的肠液是很好的润滑剂，小穴里的软肉紧紧的含住来人的手指，Hal相当粗暴的抽动着模仿性交的动作给他扩张时带出清晰可闻的水声，直到他准备抽出来的时候Barry的穴口还像是依依不舍一样咬着他。  
“别急，还有更好玩的。”他说。

Hal得承认，他爱死了Barry这副可怜兮兮的表情，不管是原先在联盟没零食吃的时候，或者是被他用黄灯牌振动棒干的泫然欲泣这个样子。  
现在他可爱的闪电侠上面和下面都一样是湿漉漉的了。Hal的表情看起来有些心满意足，抚摸着他有些参差交错的伤疤但还算是白皙的躯体，顺着脊椎骨一路向下。他还记得大多数伤口的来历，也是为数不多的几次他动了想把闪电侠干死在床上的念头——大多数时候都只是把他干的下不去床而已。  
再往下就是他正含着按摩棒的穴口和触感极佳的屁股。Hal很用力的揉着他的臀肉，很快就变得有些发红。Barry带着哭腔发出了不满的抗议，但声音断断续续的，对黄灯来说一点威慑力都没有，反之还捎带着助长了他的不良行径。后者示威一样用上了点力气拍了下他软绵绵的屁股，抽泣声陡然升高，含含糊糊的咒骂着说Jordan你个混蛋。  
Barry曾经也很喜欢这样开玩笑一样骂他，大多数都发生在“说好了一起兜其实就是把他从楼顶扔下去再接住”这样跟被蝙蝠侠评价为狗叼飞盘没什么区别的游戏之后。  
曾经，又是曾经。

Barry的感觉并不太好，下身强烈的异物感让他的最后剩下的那点可怜的羞耻心操控着他忍不住挣扎着想挣脱，然而性欲却又告知他需要更多。两种矛盾的感受煎熬着他的身心神智，让本身就处在慌乱之中的Omega更加慌乱。Hal的动作一点都不温柔，生硬的动作让他都想怀疑这位宣称情圣的人到底是不是认真的。  
他在浑浑噩噩之中被Alpha捞到怀里啃着嘴唇，在他肠道里肆意搅动的带着点凉意的东西退了出去，换上了Hal的老二顶在他穴口，“求我。”他听到这人用好听的声音这么说着，就像诱引夏娃的那条蛇一样，把他残存的理智毒害的一干二净。他带着哭腔，像是犹豫不决又饥渴难耐的很小声的说求求你。  
“我听不清，求我做什么呀？”灯侠不紧不慢的问他，怡然自得的任由自己的信息素扼住闪电侠的喉咙，迫使他发出更多的呻吟声，直到他颤抖着闭上眼睛，下定决心一样说道“求你干我。”之后立刻就被Alpha毫不留情的一下干到最深。  
Barry的啜泣戛然而止，只能发着抖，语无伦次的讨饶。他徒劳无功的重复着说不要，但后者完美的曲解了他的意思，托着他的屁股一下一下撞的更深。他的指甲快要扣进自己手心里了，好借此转移一点下面的疼痛。  
他不知道Hal是不是故意的。此时此刻黄灯正含吮着他的乳尖，像是要和下半身顶弄时带出来的水声比着羞耻一样的发出很大的声音。而后又一路向上，顺着他的锁骨啃到颈侧的腺体，再往上含住他通红的耳垂。“你，你怎么这么喜欢咬我，你是狗吗。” 虽然几个吻痕对于闪电侠来说无伤大雅，但是荷尔蒙的刺激让他对Hal的动作异常敏感，使得金发的Omega忍无可忍，声音沙哑的继续控诉这位暴君。  
“Barry，你应该好好看看，你现在的样子才是名副其实的小母狗。”

Hal把他整个人翻过来，迫使他四肢着地跪在床上。当他的阴茎擦过Barry壁上某一点时，他听到对方的声音猛的上扬了一下，然后有些一发而不可收拾。然而那大半张经常被套上“精致”一词的脸被埋进枕头里，继续在啃咬着他脊背的时候凶狠顶进去，后者的呻吟声就变得闷闷沉沉的。  
有些不自觉的，Barry在试图蹭床单来纾解硬的发疼的性器——自从他被黄灯用灯戒牢牢的锁住之后就一直就没有半点自由而言——但很快就被床上的独裁者识破他的小动作，继而又用灯戒在他身上加了点小玩意儿。“没有我的允许还不到可以射的时候。”暴君如是说道，惩罚意味十足的在自己的阶下囚屁股上留下了更多的巴掌印。  
对此，

Barry此时此刻处在那种疼痛和快感相互博弈一样的感觉中，Omega子宫口撕扯开的空虚和阵痛被Hal暂时的填满，但依然差着那么一些让他心里有点痒。他知道自己现在肯定十分的没有形象，比如说被操到眼前所有景象都被生理泪水挡住，管不住自己的嘴忍不住喊着不断深入的Alpha索求更多。  
直到对方的老二卡在子宫口成结，Barry这才后知后觉一般的再次试图逃脱，但是又被轻而易举的掐着腰捉回来狠狠的钉在灯侠的阴茎上。他听到自己用曾未有过的，带着恐惧的声音轻声的说不要，然而对方的回应则是毫无顾忌的射在他体内最深处，直到他们的气味混合在一起充斥了整个房间，对方才松开束缚着他的小道具让他释放出来。

他的Alpha，Hal Jordan，亲昵的用鼻尖磨蹭着他颈侧的腺体，留下一连串湿漉漉的吻。  
“Barry.”他听到对方喊他的名字，用难得的温柔轻声向他承诺道“我会回来的，别怕。”算了。他有些迷糊的时候这么想，软绵绵的放任Hal把他抱起来清理。  
两个人交换了一个甜腻的吻。

*绿灯侠Hal Jordan里应外合和正义联盟一举把末日军团打的元气大伤也是后话了，当前更要紧的大约是如何把这个每个月都会打着敌对身份旗号的alpha怎么从闪电侠床上弄下去。  
*蝙蝠侠知道所有事。


End file.
